twilightsagafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ayumi Abisu/Moja historia
Wiem, że to dziwne,ale przyszła mi ochota wszystko zmienić.Oczywiście Jane i Carius pozostaną prześladowcami Nataszy, ale tym razem będę pisała z perspektywy(3 lata przed Zaćmieniem.Mam nadzieję,że nowa wersja będzie lepsza i będzie w niej mniej błędów. Rozdział I Dzień był słoneczny(jak zawsze),opalałam się z przyjaciółkami w ogrodzie.Przy moim leżaku leżał mój pies.Można byłoby powiedzieć, że śpi jak zabity.Jednak wystarczył najmniejszy hałas lud głos obcej osoby żeby zaatakował.W pewnym momencie wstałam i wskoczyłam do basenu.Moje towarzyszki również.Po krótkiej chwili cała posadzka wokół basenu była mokra.Okazało się, że przez to wszystko ochlapałyśmy mojego kuzyna.Śmiałyśmy się cicho.Jednak on to zauważył.Spojrzał na nas,po czym podał mi listy, które do mnie przyszły.Wyszłam z wody i usiadłam na leżaku.Wzięłam listy i powiedziałam: -Nie gniewaj się Ekavir,nie chciałyśmy cię zmoczyć. -Nic się nie stało, ale na przyszłość uważaj jak będziesz skakała do wody.-powiedział obracając się i udając się w stronę naszego domu. -Panikarz.Jak można bać się wody?-spytała Nandini. -Niektórzy tak mają, są panikarzami i tyle.-odpowiedziała Sanika. -Mój kuzyn na pewno.-odparłam ze śmiechem otwierając pierwszy list.-No pięknie.To listy od kolejnych zalotników. -Bez żartów.-powiedziała z wyrzutem Nandini. -Tylko nie to.-odparła Valini.Wzruszyłam ramionami i przejrzałam kolejne.Okazało się, że nie wszystkie dotyczą tego durnego małżeństwa.Ostatni był w sprawie i innej głupiej rzeczy m.in. szkolenia na które wcale nie miałam ochoty.Czasem miałam wrażenie,że chce uciec z Indii.Prawda,było mi tu dobrze.Miałam tu przyjaciół,rodzinę,dom.Jednak brakowało mi adrenaliny,przygód.-dobra dziewczyny,idziemy na miasto.-oznajmiłam wreszcie odkładając listy. -Jupii!-krzyknęły dziewczyny i szybko wyskoczyły z wody.W tempie natychmiastowym byłyśmy już gotowe na zakupy.Niestety musiałyśmy iść z moim pupilem,który wzrostem przypominał konia.Był on moim, że tak powiem opiekunem. Podczas naszego spaceru zachowywał się nadzwyczaj dziwnie.Tak jakby kogoś czół i próbował nas przed nim ukryć lub ochronić.Nie zwracałyśmy na to uwagi.Po prostu, tak jak nastolatki, kupowałyśmy bez umiaru.Chodziłyśmy po Bombaju jakąś godzinę, a ponieważ obeszłyśmy wszystkie sklepy to poszłyśmy do parku łączącego się z dżunglą.W parku była mała kafejka do której uwielbiałam chodzić.Zamówiłyśmy po kawie i znów gadałyśmy.W pewnym momencie coś zobaczyłam. -Zaraz przyjdę,Michael Angelo przypilnuj ich.-powiedziałam wstając.Zaraz potem poszłam w tamtą stronę.Kiedy weszłam tak głęboko,że nawet kiedy bym krzyczała na cały głos, to nikt by mnie nie usłyszał,znów zobaczyłam to coś.Przygotowałam się do tego żeby się przemienić.Nagle zaczęłam odczuwać ogromny ból.Nic nie mogłam zrobić.W pewnym momencie ktoś wyszedł z zarośli.Była to dziewczyna (trochę młodsza ode mnie),chłopak(w jej wieku) i wysoki mężczyzna.Chwycił mnie i obezwładnił. -Kim jesteście?-warknęłam. -To teraz jest twój najmniejszy problem.-odpowiedziała dziewczyna.Dopiero teraz zauważyłam że cała trójka miała czerwone oczy i strasznie bladą skórę. -Przestań Jane,Aro chciał żeby była cała i zdrowa, tak?-powstrzymał dziewczynę chłopak, prawdopodobnie jej brat. -Tak, ale jeśli będzie trzeba ,to ja ją zabiję.-odparła machając ręką.Zaraz po tym geście drugi towarzysz blondynki puścił mnie.Upadłam na ziemię.Chłopak podszedł do mnie i pomógł mi wstać.Podał mi rękę z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.Skorzystałam z jego pomocy, i choć żadnemu z tej trójki nie ufałam,to poszłam za nim.Daleko nie zaszliśmy,bo nagle na brata tej Jane skoczył Michael Angelo.Zaczęli walczyć. -Michael Angelo!Michael Angelo!Zostaw go!-krzyczałam próbując go odciągnąć od próby zabicia go.Ten posłuchał mnie.Zeskoczył z przyciśniętego do ziemi chłopaka.Od razu podbiegł do mnie i zaczął warczeć na trójkę czerwonookich towarzyszy. -Mówiłam,że to zdrajca krwi.-warknęła Jane skupiając swój wzrok na moim pupilu.Ten zaczął zwijać się z bólu. -Przestań!-krzyknęłam.Jednak ta nie reagowała.Puściły mi nerwy.Przemieniłam się i skoczyłam na nią.Chciałam ją zabić,ale jej brat i jego towarzysz przytrzymali mnie.Teraz pojawił się kolejny wilk.Brązowy z białą plamą na lewym oku.Był to mój kuzyn-Ekavir.Oboje zaczęli Walczyć z dwójką która mnie trzymała. Ja,kiedy była już uwolniona, chciałam pomóc swoim towarzyszom, ale Ekavir kazał mi uciekać.Zrobiłam to niechętnie.Pobiegłam ile miałam sił w łapach.Po 5 minutach biegu dotarłam do swojego domu.Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co się stało.Szybko pobiegłam do biblioteki,taranując po drodze mojego wujka.Już jako człowiek szukałam informacji na temat osób z ogromnie bladą skórą i czerwonymi oczami.Przeszukałam wszystkie książki na temat wilkołaków i ich naturalnych wrogów.Nic nie znalazłam.Teraz siedziałam na sofie, z grubą książką w ręce.Myślałam dość długo.W pewnym momencie do biblioteki wszedł Ekavir.Był cały w ranach. -Ekavir -powiedziałam zalęknięta wstając z sofy.-coś ci się stało?-spytałam. -Nie,nic mi się nie stało.-odparł-Posłuchaj,to dla ciebie.-powiedział dając mi jeszcze jeden list.Zaraz potem wyszedł z pokoju.Otworzyłam list i przeczytałam go.Brzmiał tak: ,,Droga Nataszo! Doszły nas słuchy o twoim darze.Zwykle nie mamy w zwyczaju wysyłać takich listów lecz z pewnych powodów nie możemy osobiście zaoferować Ci wstąpienia do naszego klanu.W zastępstwie wysyłamy kilku moich zaufanych strażników by oni wszystkim się zajęli. Do zobaczenia w Volterrze. Aro lider Voldturi '' Kto?-spytałam sam siebie.Nie znałam nikogo kto by się tak nazywał.Nagle dostałam przebłysku myśli.Ten chłopak wspominał o jakiejś osobie która nazywała się Aro. Jednak dalej nie mogła zrozumieć o co chodzi z moim darem.Z tego co wiem umiem tylko zmieniać się w kogo chce i przejmować jego umiejętności.Poza tym wtapiam się w tło jak kameleon.Ale to nie może być pożyteczne, no chyba ,że do polowań.Nic poza tym.Jednak jeszcze przez kilka dni starałam się ochłonąć.Nie wychodziłam nigdzie, chyba ,że z Michaelem Angelo.Czułam zapach tamtej trójki coraz częściej.Teraz jedyni osobami które mnie chroniły była moja rodzina. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach